


The Coxswain

by Blackwolfkot



Series: Pirates Of CM- Historias del Mar ES [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Piratas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfkot/pseuds/Blackwolfkot
Summary: La vida esta apunto de cambiar para el joven Reid, su único objetivo era llegar a las costas de la Isla de Santo Tomas, sin embargo, cuando el barco en donde se encontraba es abordado por el 'Lauren', las cosas toman un giro inesperado.





	The Coxswain

**Author's Note:**

> El inicio de una serie de historias del mar y sus personajes. Historias algunas cortas, otras largas de la vida de cada uno de nuestros personajes, como se conocieron, su pasado y como forjarán un futuro juntos.
> 
> El título significa "El Timonel". 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les parece esta temática. Si les gusta y que se les ocurre.

 

* * *

 

**_‘Querida Madre,_ **

**_Te escribo desde el sur de la isla de Santo Tomas, para cuando recibas esta carta probablemente ya estemos arribando en tierra, el barco debe restablecerse con provisiones pronto, los tripulantes empiezan a sentirse un poco nerviosos y el capitán empieza a perder la paciencia._ **

**_Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero siento que las cosas están por cambiar, tal vez pronto pueda volver a casa._ **

**_Espero encontrar otro barco que…’_ **

 

* * *

 

“¡Spencer! ¡Muchacho vamos, muévete, el capitán está preguntando por ti” escucho desde fuera de su habitación.

“Enseguida voy” respondió el joven, dejando sus implementos de escritura. Su escritorio era una revolución de papeles, planos, mapas e instrumentos de medición.

El chico que ahora torpemente trataba de colocarse sus botas con una mano y tomaba su mochila con la otra, mientras corría fuera del camarote que era su habitación, se trataba de Spencer Reid, un joven de 22 años, extremadamente inteligente, de los pocos que a su edad podía leer y escribir; además de ser un experto en mapas y planos.

“Capitán Barlow, dígame señor ¿Qué necesita?” se apresuró a preguntar el joven una vez atravesada la cubierta y llegando junto al hombre que miraba el horizonte.

“¡Ah! ¡Spencer, muchacho, mira hacia allí” le respondió el hombre afablemente mientras señalaba al norte.

“Es la isla de Santo Tomas señor, en un par de días estaremos allí” le contesto el chico un poco confundido.

“Así es, nunca habíamos hecho este recorrido tan rápido, nos viene bien tener un navegante como tú a bordo” le respondió el hombre.

“Gracias señor, solo hago mi trabajo, con ello es que puedo hacer estos viajes”

“Si, de eso te quería hablar, ¿No te gustaría quedarte en este barco? Estarías a cargo de la navegación de ahora en adelante, y te pagaría una comisión de cada entrega” le propuso del capitán.

“Me honra mucho capitán, pero sabe que solo estoy de paso”

Actualmente se encontraba a bordo del ‘Dulcinea’, un barco mercante al cual había subido en el puerto de San Juan Bautista a cambio de unas cuantas monedas de plata y habiendo negociado con el capitán ayudarle a llegar a su destino más pronto gracias a sus conocimientos de navegación astronómica. Ahora su objetivo era desembarcar en la isla y retomar su búsqueda por tierra unos días antes de volver al zarpar.

“Es una lástima hijo, si te dedicaras a esto pronto tendrías buen dinero, de seguro varias compañías se pelearían por tus servicios”

“Tal vez…en el futuro pueda…” respondía el joven pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte y desesperado grito.

“¡Piratas!” se escucho desde una de las cofas. “¡Piratas a babor!”

Al girarse ambos hombres pudieron ver como de detrás de una de las formaciones rocosas de un islote cercano emergía una imponente embarcación oscura, alta y maciza, y ondeante en lo alto de su mástil mayor se erigía una bandera negra, con una calavera blanca con espadas cruzadas bajo ella y un par de pétalos rojos a su alrededor.

“¡Es el ‘Lauren’!” gritó uno de los tripulantes.

“¡Timonel a su puesto! Spencer, rápido muchacho necesitamos una ruta de escape, no podremos ganarle al ‘Lauren’ en velocidad, necesitamos perderlo” comandó el capitán angustiado.

Spencer no podía creer lo que sucedía, en los últimos cuatro años había viajado sin mayores percances de un puerto a otro, evitando hábilmente las rutas usuales de los piratas, nunca se imagino que podían caer en una trampa como esta. 

Sacó uno de los mapas que traía en su mochila, el cual tenía marcas y líneas por todos lados, lo extendió sobre la baranda que dividía el castillo de popa, repasando la trayectoria actual del ‘Dulcinea’ y la dirección que llevaba el ‘Lauren’, la distancia percibida y las formaciones rocosas que rodeaban la costa de la isla de Santo Tomas.

“Si seguimos en esta dirección por cuatro millas más y luego giramos veinticinco grados a babor podremos entrar en la corriente del canal East Gregerie, al ‘Lauren’ le tomará más tiempo en virar con la trayectoria que trae y una vez estemos en el canal podremos dar vuelta al islote mayor y perderle” calculo el joven.

“Ya escuchaste al chico, Abery” gritó el capitán Barlow a su timonel.

“¿Virar a babor? ¿Hacia los piratas? Estás loco, no seguiré los desvaríos de un mocoso insensato” gruñó el viejo timonel mientras tomaba sus propias decisiones, virando en la otra dirección.

“¡Timonel, está desafiando las ordenes de su capitán!” reprimió el comandante de la embarcación comercial.

“¡Capitán han sacado los cañones!” Gritó el vigía desde la cofa más alta “Nos tienen en línea directa”

“Señor, he reunido a los tripulantes, estamos listos para pelear” habló uno de los marinos desde la cubierta.

“¡Timonel es una…!” sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un estruendoso ruido se escucho y luego todo el barco se sacudió, astillas y tela cayendo desde el cielo.

El mástil mayor había caído en pedazos sobre la cubierta. Sin la gran vela, la velocidad disminuyo casi por a la mitad.

“¡Cuidado!” se escucho entre todo el alboroto, otra bala golpeo al navío por estribor.

Por los costados de la embarcación columnas de agua brotaban al caer las balas en el océano, otras se perdían en la distancia. Para ese momento, la embarcación pirata les había dado alcance.

“¡A por ellos!” Se escuchó el grito desde el otro barco.

“¡Prepárense para el abordaje!” gritó el capitán.

Una vez el ‘Lauren’ se posicionó junto a ellos, piratas de todas clases empezaron a caer desde el cielo, otros subían con ganchos por los costados, los tripulantes del ‘Dulcinea’ se defendían lo mejor que podían pero los superaban en número y habilidad.

“Toma chico, defiéndete” le dijo uno de los hombres del barco mercante mientras le extendía una espada corta y luego se unía a los otros en cubierta.

“Pero yo no…” antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar, el hombre ya se había ido.

Con sus pocos conocimientos en el uso de las armas, Spencer logró posicionarse junto a uno de los costados del barco, evitando la mayoría de los enfrentamientos y esquivando a los piratas que venían hacia él, pero pronto se vio que sus oportunidades de vencerles eran nulas.

Uno tras otros caían los hombres del navío comercial, con heridas profundas de armas filosas en sus cuerpos, algunos de desplomaban por los costados del barco hacia el océano, otros quedaban agonizantes en la cubierta; mientras los piratas que los habían herido pasaban a un siguiente contendiente.

Cuando tres hombres enfocaron su vista en el muchacho, este supo que no tenia caso pelear.

“Me rindo” dijo mientras soltaba su arma y alzaba las manos con resignación.

“Llévenselo como prisionero”  comando el más imponente de los hombres, se trataba de un tipo grande y musculoso, su piel de un color chocolate.

“Si señor” respondieron los otros dos, tomando al joven por los brazos y se lo llevaron a la cubierta, donde otros prisioneros aguardaban.

Por otro lado el capitán combatía arduamente con un joven pirata, cuyo rostro era oscurecido por su sombrero, su cabello largo atado en una coleta baja; el asaltante esquivaba todos sus ataques con hábil gracia y agilidad. Sin embargo pronto los tenían rodeados los piratas y al capitán no le quedo más opción que rendirse.

Los sobrevivientes del ‘Dulcinea’ pronto fueron colocados uno al lado del otro, de rodillas y con sus manos atadas tras su espalda, en una fila. El joven pirata que se había enfrentado al capitán caminaba frente a ellos, la luz ahora dejaba ver su delicado rostro y se reflejaba en sus dorados cabellos.

“¡Una mujer! ¿Qué hace una mujer entre piratas? Es un mal augurio” gritó uno de los prisioneros.

El sonido de un disparo fue su respuesta, antes de caer muerto sobre su costado.

“Esas son solo tonterías, sobre todo cuando el capitán del barco es una mujer” hablo quien disparo el arma, la cual estaba caminando en dirección a los prisioneros.

“¡Capitana Prentiss!” exclamaron sus hombres enderezándose como soldados en señal de respeto.

“Veamos que tenemos aquí” dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada, mientras caminaba frente a los prisioneros.

 La capitana del ‘‘Lauren’’ es una mujer hermosa, se cabello negro azabache, piel tersa y blanca, de complexión media, no muy alta, su ropa consistía de una blusa curvada blanca bajo un abrigo ligero largo negro con decoración dorada y azul; pantalones ajustados descaderados negros que dejaban ver su abdomen plano y botas a juego, al igual que su sombrero de capitana.

Uno a uno observaba a los hombres capturados, no ofreciéndoles más que unos segundos antes de pasar al siguiente.

“Ah, capitán, que agradable cargamento el que nos ah dado el día de hoy” comentó dulcemente mientras veía a sus hombres pasar las mercancías de un barco al otro.

“Eso no les pertenece, sucios perros del mar” masculló el hombre furioso.

“Ya conoce el dicho pirata, hurta lo que quieras…” respondió con satisfacción la mujer.

“¡Y nada devuelvas!” respondieron sus hombres a viva voz.

“Las cosas son de quien se las queda, a usted por otro lado no lo necesito” con un simple movimiento desinteresado de su mano le indico a dos de sus hombres que se encargaran del resto.

La mujer siguió inspeccionando a los prisioneros, varios la miraban con ira, otros con miedo, mientras en el fondo se escuchaban los forcejeos del Capitán Barlow. Pronto la pelinegra se encontró frente al joven navegante.

“Pero que tenemos aquí…” comentó con interés.

Spencer miraba a la mujer con resignación más no con miedo.

“¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tu entre este montón de mugrientos marinos?” le preguntó la capitana curiosa, mientras con una mano tomaba de la mandíbula al menor para que la mirara de frente.

“Solo estaba de paso, me dirigía a Santo Tomas” le respondió el joven mirándola a los ojos.

“Me agradas chico, tienes carácter, dime ¿Qué traes ahí?” volvió a preguntar mientras observaba la mochila del muchacho, con un movimiento de su cabeza, la joven pirata de antes ya se encontraba despojando al joven de dicha mochila.

“Aquí solo hay mapas, libros e implementos de medición capitana, otras cosas que no se que son” la voz de la chica era suave, con un leve acento.

“¿Sabes navegar niño? ¿Leer?” pregunto la mayor.

 “Sé leer y escribir muy bien, también puedo navegar con las estrellas” respondió, lo último casi ahogado por el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el mar.

“Que interesante ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?” preguntó la capitana soltando el rostro el chico.

“Spencer, Spencer Reid”  Contestó el este sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la mujer, la cual solo le dio una sonrisa.

“Morgan, lleva a los demás prisioneros a las celdas”

“Si capitana” respondió el fornido hombre de color de antes “Ya escucharon ratas de mar lleven a esta escoria a las celdas” Comandando a los piratas a hacer lo dicho por la capitana.

“JJ” le indico a la joven pirata señalando al muchacho.

La rubia saco una daga de su cinturón y se acerco al joven por detrás, Spencer esta vez sí cerró los ojos.

_‘Creo que ahora si es el  fin de mi viaje, lo siento madre, no pude volver a tu lado’_

Sin embargo lo siguiente se sintió el muchacho no fue el cuchillo en su cuello, sino la presión que mantenía unida sus manos tras su espalda desaparecer, la cuerda que la sujetaba cortada a sus pies.

“Te perdonare la vida niño, pero ahora me perteneces” sin volver a mirarle la mujer se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su barco.

“¿Qué?” preguntó perplejo el muchacho.

“Bienvenido al ‘Lauren’, timonel Reid”


End file.
